The Story that Should Never be Read
by Parrot God Martyr
Summary: This is the end of literature... right here. Rated M for everything.
1. WAN

WARNING: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY SATAN! PARENTAL ADVISORY RECOMMENDED!

"A monkey was walking over to Harry and he said…"

"Dood, WTF?"

"OOH AHA HAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAH I (unholy word) HA HAH HAHHAHAHAHAH'HAH"

"Dude, WTFING F?"

"SSSSSSS!"

"Who'd you talking too, 2 2 2?"

"OOS!"

"STFU F"

SSS!

"SATAN!"

"yes?"

"POOS!

GRAAAHHHH!

"Oh no! Satan is a sss!"

"Hairy Potsmoker and the Sorceror's Stoned."

I EJACULATED HONEY FROM MY BINKY!"

"Good for you Travis!"

"SSSHH!"

Increasing amounts of honey flooded Rome yesterday at 71:00 ZM

Ahaahaha, so not funny you Kamikaze Womb Wombat

"Like, I was like at like the mall and like there like was a boot!"

"Harry Potter "wand" for the ladies… (no comment)"

"Hey, no fair Jerry! You got more peanuts than me!'

That's because I'm always sharing"

I'm nucking suts!

Good for you Coat Kurbaine

Countrey moosic for chicken pot pies, rated SPO for SPO

Harry Potter is dying for the Christian society… JK, he's Jewish!

MY BOOBIES DIESD!

God is not very funny, but Jesus is not very comical, but Mary is greatly infected with AIDS!

Hard carrots in the pussycats mouth

Sooper flies and Jewish crosses

Harry Potter and Hermine Granger caught doing the 69…

WTF?

Hey, I need more MJ

Micheal Jackson is an OOS!

I need a drink, and an overdose of peins…

Hey, no fair herry! YOU ARE NOT A GOD YOU SOBBING CRACK POTTISH HARROE!

Mittens for my feet, mitten for my (unholy word)

God backwards is Satandog

Sihtty Siht!

My grandma is 3845038450348950349580349853049583049583049853049583049583049583049583049583049580394850394850394853049583409583049 85093485 0394 583094 853049853049583049583409583409583409 5834095834095834095843095 8340958 34059834 05938450 9384 5093845093485 389 picoseconds young…

Jerry, no gain for your shaft or head! Ha, you crying child mouse siht!

Urm, please don't spam or flame or curse or fornicate in my pipe system Mr. Hilter

The pope is dying because you was in shock of the monkey empire of sss!

Um, don't be such a silly stook!

Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no, it is John Mayerton!

Hey, you are really getting on my nerves you president wannabe!

Yeah, I'm talking to you Adolf Hitler of Spain…. right?

Jerry, quit eating my fooking assples!

Harry Potter is convicted of murder using a toothpick made out of frozen butter that he made from scratch… more of this never…

Hey, why does Dale get more peanuts than me?

Well, that because God hates you and besides, Dale is a martyr.

Hey, my name is Susej and I'm the antichrist… hooray! OMFFFFG, it's F'ing Jesus!

"Hiya! You cannot escape the wrath of Jesus and his fucking holy minigun!

POW POW POW POW

"Jesus is my friend and he has a cool guitar called the Rocky Sammytonzelise

Hey, why does Jimmy go to Harvard and I go to the dumpster Mum?

SHUT UP DALE AND KEEP EATING YOUR PRECUM!

WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hey, I have a heart of monkey hair and toenails…

EEE! MY TOM GREEN T SHIRT IS IN MY PILE OF OLD FECES AND EJAC

Today is a day of eating eachother to the core

Damn, dese geese are sdarding to fug bee

HEY YOU ARE AN AOOOAOOOO AND I AM AND OAOKKOKOK HEH HEHEHEHEHEHEH HA HA HAH AH AH AH HAH AH AH (shit) aHAH AHAH AH AHHS HAH HEHA ASS! FU!

Yours truly,

A man from SSS!"

HEY! NO FOOS!

Ps, I am not your god… heheh heh eh he heh eh eh he heh ehh e

Ichodine! Don't leave! We want to make contract! WAAJJJHHHH!

Japanese people live longer than Americans… ha ha hah! WE ARE GOING TO DIE AND THEY WONT! HAH HA HA HAH AH AH AH HAH AH AHHA HA HA HAH (penis HHAHA HA HAH

A dead man is the same as a man with no guts

Hey, fellas, I am sorry so I'm going to commit suicide with a dildo, goodbye!

"Dale Crotcher was found dead with a Dildo jammed into his ear and it is still vibrating. He died went the Dildo entered his brain and shaked it into a smoothie…

Jerry says the following words about his dead brother "hAAH HA HAH AH AH HA HAH H YOU GOT PWNED DALE! JAJ AJ HAH AH AH AHHA!"

God and Sarah are friends in the deep blue sea… Hardy har har…

Sunscreen for the masses! Howdy city folk, do you have any Coke?

Nope, only Heron, the cola of the future!

LSD IS GOOD FOR ME! AHH AH HAH AHAH HA (no) HAH AH AHA H AH AH!

Prey on the small animals of the lost…

You are my only survivor so I may want to eat you! HARA!

Jessy, eat my bongos!

Koala are doopid! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA H AH HA HAH AH AH HAAH AH AH AH HA (phuck) HA HA HA HAH AH A HA HA HAH HAH AH

Stupid rotting pigs pinned to the wall, bleeding infected pussy blood all over with their intestines melting and drooling mouths of semen!

Hey, I know what you are thinking… but I don't wanna know what you think beotch! HE HAE HAEH AEH AH HA HAH AH

Urm, why is the sky red? "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" SSS!

I'm a little bo!

Jerry adopted a new brother and his name is Carrey Springer.

Harry Potters grandson is smoking hemp… hehehehe, Harry Potter is a blood clot in Tim Morrisons eye…

Poopy!

Yes, that was improper talking but WTF?

Lollapoolaza hentai!

Jack and Jim are drinking skim but I SAY NAY!

"Why do you say neigh?"

UMMM, BOOOG!

Harry Potter: Hey, isn't this my story?

NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED!

NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! LOL! LOLZA!

The Amytavile Whoreor… coming soon if not never…. HE HST

Anger Management is for babies!

Hey, don't turn off that light as it is my only way of seeing. WAIT! DON'T! NOOOOOOO (dead)

Screwed Up Hamtaro Episodes will return very soon, I'm telling the truth…

Dang, do you smell that. Oh god, its fabulous… BTW, if you use AXE deodorant, you are increasing your chances in brain tumors… HA HA! STOOPID NOOBIES!

You reek of 7 different kinds of poop

Rabbits are stoopeed, burn them all, cremate them against their own will!

Jimmy Crotcher has more words to say… "Hey, I'm a clown! I'm a clowny clown… (boop) SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!1

Snakes make this noise… SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (doogie dog shitzu shit) SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Parrots are for children!" SSHHH!R!

Harry Potter is still on strike for right of a new stories but he will fail… yes… heh eh eh he heh eh he heh (Mr. T) hha hah ah haah ha hah ah hah ha hah h

Violence is the key to our children's suck cess in creating giant cysts on rabbits ears (Dude, WTF you are doing to your brain?)

CEO Kenny Jimurstien will buy that house or kill all toddlers.

The Weaslies are raping too many High School Sluts so they were cremated against their own will…. Heh eh eh he heh aheaeh ah ehae haeh ehae hahe haehahe (pink poon) awha ah ha hwah ah ha hah ah ha ha hah

I'm too not cool so dorks are my posse foo!

Are you ready to rumble with the lions and the tigers and the cheetahs and the ponies? (Which one of these animals do not belong?) You are correct, the animal known as the rumble… (Yeah, I had another whiskey… wanna fight about it you scared little aye-aye?)

I am terminal of a disease called (IHATEYOUALLANDIAMGOINGTOKILLYOURMOMMIESITUSIS) weird huh? It affects the heart and the bladder.

Well, I'm being a brat huh? After all, we all are a bunch of Hypocrites so I guess the fall of the Roman Empire was a myth and Dragons are real. Babies suck!

Harry Potter can't seem to believe that the sun is a star so he jammed a peanut in his ear and died of nothing. (Yeah, go ahead, take another one, it will make it funnier.)

So, you like anime? We'll, I don't. They try to make the eyes so big that they explode if infected with disease…

I am so high… oh god, there are all of these perfect colors and whoa… BTW, I AM AN PARROT! AHSAHA HAH AHA HAH AHA (natural male enhancement) HA HA HAH AH AH AH HA HAH AH AH

If history is written in stone, then why isn't it written on wood… how stoopid of them!

Hey, why are we still typing this hell?

I dunno, but it's funny

True

Indeed

Shall we continue

Yes

Good

Yup

STFU!

PENSI!

JA JJAJ AJ AJ AJ JAJ JA J

Indeed.

SHHHH!

So, why does Futurama get good ratings? Because of them, we wouldn't have famine! BUT NO! THEY WILL Eat MORE CHEETOS!

Lip synch this (F-U-C) Fook! DIE! (dead)

Guess what?

What?

LOLL!

Ok!

My brain hurts

Mine too

Do you want to quit

For this chapter?

Yeah…

NO!

WELL

YES?

Bye!

No!

(walks out)

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HAH AH HA HAH AH HA HAH (twat) HA HA HAH AH HAH AH HA HAH AH HA HA HAH AH HA HAH AH (cock) HAH AH AH HA HAH AH HA HAH AH AHH AH (bean) HA HA HAH AH AH HA HAH HA HAH AH AH HAH HA AH H

I'm too dumb to notice that my brain is frying…

Indeed…

So, what now?

Well…

Well what?

Um… I ran out of ideas

You are truly dumb

Yeah… who cares?

No one?

Yeah…

Yupp

…

…

…

…

I had sex

When?

NEVER!

AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA!

AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA!

AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA!

That's a good one…

Yes…

No

No what?

This is the dumbest thing ever conceived… God is probably sorry for us being so retarded…

Yeah, especially when there was only one person talking this entire time..

Yeah, I just talking to no one, just typing to myself

Yup… but its cool

Yes

Soo, what now?

I dunno!

Lets write some more

Yesssssss

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssgkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkk

(As of some days ago, the writer commited suicide, an overdose if you will so there will not be any new chapters. However, I'm a friend of the writer, so I will send this in and don't delete it because a dead man wrote this, a dead man…. BTW, GRRAAAHHHHH!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H !H H! H! H!H !H !H H!H !H H! (the end) HA HA HAH AH AH HA HAH AH AH AHH )


	2. TOO

WARNING: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY TWO PSYCHOPATHS FROM ENGLAND! PARENTAL ADVISORY RECOMMENDED!

"Hey! My name's Harry Fucker and we're drinking way to much vodka and pissing everywhere! My wife, Herminee Strangler is a hooker that drink way too much whiskey and is evil. Oh shit, and fucking farting on her panties… SHIT! "

"Not so fast you Cock!"

"Who the cuck are thou?"

"Me is an shrew!"

"FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

DIE!

BOOMB

Pirates are big fat vagina lard sandwhiches…

Monkeys for the peepole and… whoa, pretty piss…

"Little piss, taste like cyst, what'd I miss, peepee kiss?

SSSS said simon! HA HAH AH AH AH HAH AH AH (faggot) HA HA HA HAH AH AH HA HA HA

Damn, why did you throw that glass dagger at me Jerry?

None of your buisness Carrey!

It is my buisness as you threw that at me!

SHHH!

WTF?

Okay, I'm going to rape your hair!

What is God doing to your brain?

Oh, he is spraying it with… "candy shittings"

"Right… well, I'm going to EAT YOU!

"EAT THIS!"

(no)

Jackie Chan is not doing his profit organization so we'll hunt him down for bucks…

Blow into this paperbag, go home and stop grinning at everyone… … … …what?

Kooky Cockalada: The spanish penis from Sauce Island

Harry Potter convicted of eating the sun god Ra… more of this on July 57th, 1203 AD

You fucking moron, you fucking fucked my fucking fucker and I'm going to fucking fuck your fucking head you fucking fucker-fucker!

Wow, and now I was going to say the same thing!

"I am not going to dress my monkey!"

"Listen! Do you hear it? IT IS GOD! GRAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH HA HAH AH AH AH HA HAH (viagra) HA HA HAH AH AH HA HAH AH HA HAH AH AH AH AH AH HA HAH AH A H

Stoopid!

YOU N'WAH!

The makers of the game "The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind" were sued for preforming anal sex to Dagoth Ur… also, Screwy Squrriel is sent to hospital after wooden post pierces through buck teeth and into his brain…

"Lamb chops for my bitch, lamb chops for your bitch!"

Harry Potter: Wait a minute… THIS IS MY DAMN STORY! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! LOL! LOLZA! OMFFFFGG! LOLPRZZHLMAOFROFLLOLZA!

God damnit! My hair is white as tar!

Damn godit! My hair is black as cocaine!

Loopy doopy, I eat poopy!1 HAAH AH AH HA HA HAH AH AH HA HAHA (erection) HA HA AH AH HA A HA HA AH HA H

Holy Schmit, you son of a shit!

Zoolapaloola! Tops off!

Then the wet little pussy meowed at the wooden post outside in Madien Ave.

Harry Potter is still trying to inject himself with poison but forgot where the sharp end of needle is… this has been going on for 6 days…

Fantaberries are special berries that are so sweet, they kill you… oh, they also turn your organs into large organs.

Jerry? Do you like cartoons?

WTF is a fucking cartoon?

Cartoon is pot in reverse psychologisticsosy!

Oh, it's so obviously dramaticlly inducidly cockyfuck!

I know, isn't that so gay?

Yeah…

Does it turn you on?

No!

Why?

It is crude and dissonantly unsatifyingly dramaticallisticalizationismicticalimbyrosticalosisly dumb!

Ah, good word use!

Indeed!

Lets continue

Okay!

…

…

…

…

…

I SAID CONTINUE! GOD!

_Oops, sorry. It is I, God. I'll turn the random machine Fuck-Fuck ver. 6.4 on again…_

Thanks!

"Ponies attack Atlantis and make everyone forced to eat butter that has cheddar shreds in it and a little piece of shit hidden in the center… AH HA HA HA AH AH AH A HA HAH AH AH (orgasm) AH AH AH AH AH HAH AH AH AHAH HA

If bees are dumb, then why am I smart. Strange huh?

Holy Fich, who are you doing?

Christy!

Oh, that looks like a pillow…

… … … …it not a pillow…

…

…

…

…

OK!

Good, now go away… I'm almost done with the coffee!

What?

…never mind… go away…

Fine! Be that way!

"Damnit, why do Soap Operas have hidden shards of glass inside them like it's some of that drug-filed mexican candy?"

I don't trust natives of islands near Antarctica…

Paris Hilton saves a child by giving her a cully…

President Busch is here for a spreech!

"I represent my grandma… and… FUCK THIS! I DON'T WANNA BE FUCKING PRESIDENT! I WANNA GO HOME AND DRINK MY MILKEE!"

Caca Dooves! I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I and the sally shit hole!

Larry had liposuction on his winkly dooda! HA HAH AH AH AH AH AH HA HAHA HA HAA HA HAH HA AH (period) HA HA HAH AH AH HAH

Are you gay?

No!

Yeah you are! You're sleeping with that girl! (WARNING: THIS PERSON WAS TRULY RETARDED.)

I'm shit!

And I'm fuck!

And we're brothers!

Jerry, what the fucking shity fuckering fuck are you doing to that sandwhich of ass?

I'm eating it Carrey, what do you think?

Oh, I thought you were kissing it.

People don't kiss food unless their high on X.

And what is that?

Here, just take these pills and eat them!

(swallow)

(cough white liquid)

(smoke cigarrette)

(die)

… …that was uncalled for… but then again, what hasen't happened here? Oh yeah, we haven't done racism!

Black people are cooler than white people! HA HAH AH AH AH HA HAH AH AH HAH H (Jerry Springer) AH AH A HAHAHH AH AH AH A AH AH

I'm white an I am the dumbest piece of shit on the planet but black people was the coolest peoples ever and they should eat more Skittles! Skitless! SHIT FUCK FOOK!

Pod of pee!

In some way, I feel modest… like a mouse… and I'm floating on… but that's just shit.

Indie Rock is really great because they are doody! ARENT YOU SPECIAL (please don't to this again Harold)

My name isn't Harold… my name is Dillon Thornton… I live in Vst. Millard, Omaha, Nebraska! COME AND GET ME STALKERS! HA HAH AH AH AH AH HA HAH AHA HAA

Wow, that was really suprising… but still cool…

"YEAH! MY PHONE NUMBER IS 402-891-7191!"

SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WANNABE DEAD PERSON!

GRAHAHAH!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!

(died dies)

Yo!

Wazzup!

Not much, dog!

Wazzup pisshole!

NM, dawg!

Wazzah, pizzoo?

NM, dgiebro!

Whozawhooza?

NMDG!

Whoogashooga!

Fuck you!

he died! Ha hah ah a ha hha what a tardre/AhaH ah ahah ah a haa hah ah hah ah hah ah (it is normal for a kid your age to go through some changes. One of these changes would be the fact that you have chronic leukima! HA HHA HAH AH You are going to die and I'm staying alive! Nyah nyah! BTW, I fucked your sister…) hah aha hah ah ah haha ahha ha hah ah

Rock Organs are not very stylish as they look like chicken sphincters.

Buy Pisshog's new album, Shittake Shitpot

TRACKLISTING

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

The Penis Man

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

You are an graahhh

BUY IT TODAY YOU NOOB!

"I bought that album, and I never left the house again…"

"This is emmy winning material and it is better than the Beatles but not ass good as ICP… no, not Insane Clown Poop but Insane Clown Posse even though Insane Clown Poop is good as well with their debut album "Poop" RATED OSP FOR GOD"

"Semen is good on lettuce (?)"

It won all the awards ever possible so buy it today for HJKA.99, a reasonable price… … … … im lonely…

"DAMN YOU LITTLE CHIRP A FLIRP! HA HAH HH H HAH HA HAH AHHA (clitoris cola) HA HA A HA HAH HA HA HAH AH

Mr. Potter, did you order with blowjob machine?

Uhh, what is a blowjob?

HA HA HA HA, you kid around kid… here, take it!

Hmm?

(the package explodes and burns the earth up into smoke. B.L.O.W.J.O.B. is an acronym for Big Large Omega Wave Jolt Operated Bomb. It is very powerful and can kill one person, leaving millions injured with pimples and lorgehhna… or whatever you call it.

Boobs are funny to look at but they lack kindness and friendship qualities… BURN THE BOOBIES! MWA HA HA HA HAH AH AH AH Ha (gaywing) HA AH HA AH HAH AH AH

STOOPID MONKWY DICK!

"I am so dumb, I'm drinking rum, I fucked a bum, and I think I've come… to a stopping point of this rhyme…yeah…

Jerry you really need to think about using drugs in college…

What ones would you prefer?

Oh, start off with pot or smutmeg and go from there…

What is smutmeg?

I don't know but I'm not taking any chances (suicide)

NO! CARREY!

"And so, because Carrey died of no, Jerry had to adopt a brother once again. This time, he adopted Jack Campfield."

Damn, what the fuck are we doing?

Typing?

Oh yeah!

So what now?

I don't know

Well?

Well what?

STFU

PENSI!

JA JAJJAJ JAJ AJ AJ A

AH H AH HA HAH AH

SHHH!

No!

THEN SUFFER!

(Doom! BOOM!)

GRAAHAAH!

Anyese, don't eat that!

Mrs. Vagina is drinkin losta winea!

GOD!

I'm going to rape your socks!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA (apocolypse) HAHA HA HAH AH HAH A

I AM SATAN!

LMAOOMFG!

(total chaos)

(boom)

(destruction)

(empire of satan erected)

HA HAH AH AH AH AHA H! OMFG! It's Jesus!

I AM GOING TO LYNCH YOU!

AHHHHHH!

(hell)

(white)

(gay)

(death)

(peace)

"Until next time we meet, I'll stay dead… now, for all of you who are retarded, eat more choclate! CHOCLATE! AH AH AH HA HAH AH AH HA HA HAH AH AH HA HAH AH AH H (barf) A A A A JAH AH AH AH HA HA HAH AH AH HA HA HAH AH AH HAHAH AH AH (poontang) AH HA HA AH AH AH H AH AH AH HA AH HA HA HA AH A HAH HAH AH AH HA (bone) A HAHAH AH AH HAHA (emu salad) HA HA HA HA HAH AH AH AH AH AH HA HA AH AH AH AHH AH AH AH HA HA HA HAH AH HAH (sticky) HAHAHAHA AH AH AH AH AH HA HA HA HAH AH AH HAH H (the end of the botch) HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH (whore) HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH (suck) HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH (the end) HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH HA HA AH HA HAH AH AH A A HAH HA HAH


	3. FRII

?EID RO )DNE EHT( )HA HAH AH HA AH( SINEP …HAEY HO … … …REKCUS TNUC ELTTIL UOY EMIT TXEN YOU EES !TI T'NSAW YKOOD YKOOH SAW THAT ,LLEW

WARNING: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY A METH ADDICT, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

Well, how are we today Mr. Potter?

FUCK YOU!

Hmmm… well… FUCK YOU TOO!

Grrr… leave me alone!

Why?

Because, I'm gay!

Oh, well, you are going to be straight!

WTF? HOW?

(Insertion of the penis into the vagina)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Remember kids, eat Coraled Fucklets, they burn!

The Priest of Rome said "I am a milkman, so bow to my head… no, the other one… that's right, I have 2 heads…

Uhuhuhuhuhuh, hey Beavis…

Eheheheheheheheh, what?

STFU!

AHHH!

(death)

(bad trip)

(suicide)

Freeze dirtbag! I wanna ass-fuck you!

Damnit Jerry, how did you get to Yale?

I am a nice person Jack.

Well, what if I kick you.

Then, I'll ask you to stop.

And what if I fuck your girlfriend?

Then, I'll fucking kill you.

(fucking of the girlfriend)

BANG!

(no death)

Hey kids, I shat on the shit! AH HA HAH HA HAH AH AH AH HAH AH AH (vulva) HA HAH AHAH AH AH HAH AH H

Damnit, why do we do it. Why can't we lick the juices like we used to do? OH yea, I'm dead.

Crapper Dappler, a fucking machine. Tired of fucking something real? Now you can fuck something 700 degrees farinheit and made of titanium… yeah, I inhaled stuff.

What is a dildo daddy?

You mother's best friend.

Oh, thanks you daddy!

I'n not your daddy, IM FUCKING GOD!

OMFG NO!

(I shitted on the little pissant!)

Welp, I better go to the store to buy you some fake beero

OOS ASS

What the fuck did you call me?

AN FUCKING OOS ASS!

You will die in seven decades… or more… if you aren't ME!

(very sudden death)

Scientists are trying to find a cure for AIDS, Ass Infected Diaper Syndrome. If we cure it, babies will die faster, and you can help! Call this number, 23098520-50195710u7503485723-487523-9582y374-573yq-457234-58u32-58923u5-8325-023u5-34875-32578-2345873-2582-72-57834, or die?

My fears are not dying, and getting things, and drinking vodka.

Looser! SEMEN SAID GOD OGD OGOX

A b cb d ndejn jden jdn djn jendje dn ejdn ejdn ejdnej ndjn jend jedn jendje ndjendjend ejdn ejdn e

I'm sorry but I cunt help you right now. AH AH AH AH HA HAH AH AH AH HA H (log) AN AN AJAJ AHAHAH AH AH HA HA (fail at life) AH AH AH AH HA HA AH HA HA HAHAH AH AH AH HA (death) AH AH HA HA HAH AH AH HA HAH AH (goopy white) AH HA HA HA HH SAH AH AH HA H

Harry Potter is not a good man!

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

And now let us type the entire story backwards!

!sdrawkcab yrots eritne eht epyt su tel won dnA

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

!nam doog a ton si rettoP yrraH

H AH HA HA HAS HH AH AH AH HA )etihw ypoog( HA HAH AH HA HA HAH AH AH HA HA )htaed( AH HA HA HA HAHAH AH AH HA AH AH HA HA HA HA (elif ta liaf) AH AH HA HA HAHAHA JAJA NA NA )gol( H AH HA HA HA HAH AH HA HA HA HA .won thgir uoy pleh tnuc I tub yrros m'I

e ndje ndje dnejdnejdn ejdnej ndej dnej njdn jenjde ndje ndje nd ejdnej njd ndj nedj njedn d bc b A

XOGO DGO DOG DIAS NEMES !resooL

.akdov gniknird dna ,sgniht gnitteg dan ,gniyd ton era sreaf yM

?eid ro ,43875-72-2852-3785432-87523-57843-5u320-5238-5u32985-23u85-432754-qy375-473y2859-3275843057u01759105-09589032 ,rebmun siht llaC !pleh nac uoy dna ,retsaf eid lliw seibab ,ti eruc ew fI .emordnyS repiaD detcefnI ssA ,SDIA rof eruc a dnif ot gniyrt era stsitneicS

)htead neddus yrev(

!SSA SOO GNIKCUF NA

?em llac uoy did kcuf eht tahW

SSA SOO

Oreeb ekaf emos uoy yub ot erots eht ot og retteb I ,pleW

)!tnassip elttil eht no dettihs I(

!ON GFMO

!DOG GNIKCUF MI ,yddad ruoy ton n'I

!yddad uoy sknaht ,hO

.dneirf tseb s'rehtom uoY

?yddad odlid a si tahW

.ffuts delahni I ,heay …muinatit fo edam dna tiehniraf seerged 007 gnihtemos kcuf nac uoy woN ?laer gnihtemos gnikcuf fo deriT .enihcam gnikcuf a ,relppaD repparC.

.daed m'I ,aey HO ?od ot desu ew ekil seciuj eht kcil ew t'nac yhW .ti od ew od ywh ,tinmaD

H HA HAH HA HA HAHA HAH AH ) avluv ( HA HA HAH HA HA HA HAH AH HAH AH HA !tihs eht no tahs I ,sdik yeH

)htead on(

!GNAB

)dneirflrig eht fo gnikcuf(

.uoy llik gnikcuf ll'I ,nehT

?dneirflrig ruoy kcuf I fi tahw dnA

.pots ot uoy ksa ll'I ,nehT

.uoy kcik I fi tahw ,lleW

.kcaJ nosrep ecin a ma I

?elaY ot teg uoy did who ,yrreJ tinmaD

!uoy kcuf-ssa annaw I !gabtrid ezeerF

)edicius(

)pirt dab(

)htaed(

!HHHA

!UFTS

?tahw , hehehehehehehehE

…sivaeB yeh , huhuhuhuhuhU

…sdeah 2 evah I ,thgir s'taht …eno rehto eht ,on …deah ym ot wob os ,namklim a ma I" dias emoR fo tseirP ehT

!nrub yeht ,stekcuF delaroC tae ,sdik rebmemeR

!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

)anigav eht otni sinep eht fo noitresnI(

!WOH !FTW

!thgiarts eb ot gniog era uoy ,llew ,hO

!yag m'I ,esuaceB

?yhW

!enola em evael …rrrG

!OOT UOY KCUF …llew …mmmH

!UOY KCUF

?rettoP .rM yadot ew era woh ,lleW

!DESIVDA SI NOITERCSID REWIEV ,TCIDDA HTEM A YB NETTIRW SAW YROTS SIHT :GNINRAW

WELL, THAT WAS HOOKY DOOKY WASN'T IT? SEE YOU NEXT TIME YOU LITTLE CUNT SUCKER… … … OH YEAH… PENIS (HA AH HA HAH AH) (THE END) OR DIE?


End file.
